


Not a Clean Cut

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 4 fill for the HSWC. </p><p>"Eridan&Kanaya</p><p>Dying Curse: With their dying breath, a character vents his anger at his killers, or some other personal enemy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Clean Cut

The chainsaw did not do the job cleanly. But it did the job. And in moments, Eridan laid there. Dead. Rest in literal... actual pieces. Two of them.

Kanaya shook her head. Today had been... not a good day. There was no way it could possibly get any worse. That is, until the wheezy breath next to her, and the labored, angry whispering.

"You fuckin' bitch. Wwhat the actual fuck. Wwhat the fuck. Kan, wwho just fuckin' goes and... cuts someone in half." He sputtered, the pool of purple around him growing. Kanaya looked at him in horror. Absolutely horrified.

"I fuckin' hate you. I always hawe. I hate you so much. Not ewen quadrant-wwise. Don't fuckin' flatter yourself, Kan."

Why was he not dead? Why? Oh man. No. She started up the chainsaw again.

"No! Wwhat are you doin', you crazy--" And then his words melted into a scream as his arm was separated from his shoulder. "Wwhy! Wwhy wwould you do that? Wwas there a reason? Oh my god, Kan. Fuck you. Fuck. You." He hissed.

Tears filled Kanaya's eyes. He still wasn't dead. What did she do to deserve this? She revved up the chainsaw and... chewed through the other arm. Eridan screamed, bleeding from three spots now.

"Stop that! Do you knoww! Do you knoww howw much that hurts? Are you tryin' to kill me? If so, you're doin' a damn abysmal job at it! I didn't think there wwas anything you'd be wworse at than fashion... but here wwe are."

Kanaya twitched and she tackled Eridan's legs, sawing them both off at the crotch. Just, actually, cutting his crotch in half.

"I can't feel that! It's not ewen attached. Hell, Kan, you are so bad at this."

Tears had been replaced by rage and she jammed the chainsaw up inside his wound, the spinning chain tearing apart whatever it could hit. It was a gory mess, and Eridan shrieked in agony. He was running out of blood.

"You fuckin'... idiot... just... you incompetent fool. Just cut off my damn head. Is that... so hard?"

Kanaya pulled the chainsaw out and took a deep breath. No, it wasn't. It wasn't too hard at all. "Why did I not just do that in the first place?" She rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead with her hand, leaving a royal purple palm print. Ah, damn. Next time.


End file.
